


felt so real- Malec

by khenry990



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments (Movies)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-27
Updated: 2016-10-27
Packaged: 2018-08-27 10:22:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8397889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/khenry990/pseuds/khenry990
Summary: Magnus thinks that something happened to Alec because of a dream that he couldn't decipher from reality, and Alec is there to help him feel better. Like 12 times. So fluffy you might vomit pink sprinkles.GUYS I EDITED IT READ IT AGAIN ITS BETTER NOW





	

Alec:  
I silently unlocked the door to Magnus's apartment. It was about one am, so I figured Magnus would be asleep by now. My iritzae had healed most of the burns from the demon ichor that soaked my clothes. I shrugged off my jacket and dropped my bag in the corner only to hear sobbing. I ran towards the sound and saw Magnus, distraught on the couch, crying his eyes out. I sat down next to him.  
"Magnus!"  
"Alec? Is that.. you???" I gently grabbed his face and wiped his tears with my thumbs. He turned his head.  
"Magnus, what happened? Why are you so upset?"  
"It's not really you. I saw you... dead" he whispered. He started crying again.  
"What.. what are you TALKING about mags?"  
"Well?"  
"Well what?"  
"Are you gonna prove it's really you? Tell me something only you'd know."  
I inhaled.  
"Well, you first told me you loved me when I was crying when my brother died. I was so overcome with emotions between you and him that i was just sobbing, and I didn't say it back. And I regret that. But I said it about two months ago, when you came and brought me coffee in January. I was so cold and you showed up and I said, "god, mags, I love you." And you didn't say it back so I coughed and turned around, and you just smiled. You laced your fingers in mine and stood next to me with your head on my shoulder until I was done on guard. I regret not saying it so much sooner because I was stuck in my own head. I was afraid if I said it we would move too fast and fall apart. But there won't be enough time in YOUR lifetime for me to express just how much I love you, but I'll damn well try. I love you, Magnus Bane." And I kissed him. "I love you," I kissed him again, "I love you," and I kissed him once more. He looked at me and whispered, "it is you." He leaned his forehead against mine and clutched my hand, sobbing. I just sat next to him with my hand on his knee and rubbing his back. He calmed down after a few minutes, but I was still so confused. He looked about as tired as I felt, and I really just wanted to change my clothes.  
"Mags, why don't you make a cup of tea and let me shower. Then you can tell me what-"  
"Please, no, don't leave me," he whispered. He looked so desperate and broken, and I felt so bad for him. He raised his hand to do magic, and just as I was about to protest, I was wearing grey sweatpants and a white long sleeve shirt, and my hair was clean and damp.  
"You shouldn't be doing magic in your state, babe. You'll hurt yourself," I said.  
"I'm fine, just stay with me." So I leaned back into the couch, and he leaned his head onto my chest and I wrapped my arm around him and played with his hair.  
"Tell me about what happened," I murmured. He sniffled.  
"I, uh, was sitting on the couch and using magic to check in on you, and somewhere along the lines I fell asleep and slipped into a dream. At first, you were fighting some demon with long talons and in the next second, his talon went through your... he.. you were... I saw you..." and he started crying again. I hugged him tighter, and kissed his forehead. "It felt so real, Alec," he whispered. All I said was, "I'm here, I'm here, I'm not going anywhere babe." Eventually the sobs slowed down, and he was asleep. I was just about to fall asleep when he shot up suddenly. I pressed his head back against my chest and rubbed his head, and I could feel him crying. "What happened babe, it's ok, tell me."  
"I had another dream, you fell and.. died.. and I couldn't save you. I was just standing there. I felt so alone. It was terrible," he mumbled. He laid in my arms, crying. I just kept whispering, "it's okay, babe, I'm okay, you're okay." He looked up at me and whispered, "it just felt so real.."  
"I know, I know," I said.  
Once I felt his breathing return to normal, I scooped him up. He buried his face into my neck, and I brought him into the bedroom. I laid him down, and he grabbed onto my wrist. I laid down next to him, on my back. He leaned up and kissed me. "Mags, im not going anywhere. I promise. I love you."  
"I love you too babe."  
He laid his head on my chest and threw an arm over me. I wrapped my arm around him, and my other hand was in his hair, mindlessly twirling it and running through it. He tangled his legs in mine and I was thinking about what happened. He must really love me if he was this upset over a dream. Well, i guess that isn't so far fetched, since I love him more than I thought it was possible to love anyone, ever. He must have been reading my thoughts because he started crying again, and he squeezed me tighter. I hugged him back, and told him to stop crying, that he'd been crying enough for the century that night. He calmed down, and I told him over and over that I loved him and I would always be there, even if that was something I couldn't guarantee. Laying there, we both finally fell asleep, wrapped in each other's arms. But Magnus wasn't asleep for very long. He had another nightmare. He tried to let me sleep, but he woke me up with a sob.  
"Mags, what are you doing?" He started crying harder.  
"I'm so sorry, I had the same dream again. I was trying to just get over it and fall back asleep but I started crying. I didn't mean to wake you up. You're too good to me you should sleep. I'm sorry..." and he started crying again. I pulled him into a hug and rested my chin on his head.  
"Would you stop? If it was me, you would've wanted me to wake you up. Why shouldn't you wake me? I love you. This is what I'm here for." He cried harder. I just rubbed his back until he calmed down. We repeated this process about a dozen times that night. I woke up once on my own and wrote a note for izzy, who was going to come to my apartment when I didn't show up for guard tomorrow.  
"Iz- if we're asleep, please, please don't wake me, just cover for me today. Magnus had a terrible night. He had like 15 dreams that I died and I was up with him making him feel better. It's a miracle if he's asleep, and lord knows he needs it. Just let me take care of him today, I promise I'll be back tomorrow. Love you."  
That morning, Magnus and I were watching tv on the couch. I lowered the volume when I noticed him start to doze off. I left the note on the floor in front of the door so when my sister comes in with her emergency key, she'll see it. Magnus was asleep, and I was falling, falling, out. 

Izzy:  
I was getting anxious waiting for Alec to open his door. I took out my key and opened it, about to yell, only to step on a note.  
"Iz- if we're asleep, please, please don't wake me, just cover for me today. Magnus had a terrible night. He had like 15 dreams that I died and I was up with him making him feel better. It's a miracle if he's asleep, and lord knows he needs it. Just let me take care of him today, I promise I'll be back tomorrow. Love you."  
My goddamn brother and his goddamn boyfriend and their goddamn perfect relationship. I looked over to the couch to see Magnus's tear stained face, finally at peace, with him breathing slowly and calmly, wrapped up in my brothers arms, their legs all tangled together. They were both so calm when they slept, and they fit together perfectly, like they'd been practicing for a lifetime. Fuck it was cute. God, he was gonna owe me for this.


End file.
